joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracula (Composite)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C ''' '''Name: Dracula, Vlad the Impaler, Vladislaus Dragula, Vlad Tepes Dracula; Vlad Dracula, formerly Mathias Cronqvist. Known as The Dark Lord / Lord of Darkness, The Demon King, The Prince of Darkness, The Demon Lord, The Vampire King, The King of Terror, Vlad Dracula Tepes, Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia "Dracula", Count Dracula, Drac (by friends), Dad (by Mavis), Papa Drac (by Dennis), Lord of Darkness, Mr. Tough Guy (by Vlad), Mr. Tight Coffin (by Wayne), Amil Lazlo, Vlad Dracul, Dracula Origin: '''Composite Fiction (Verse) '''Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Vampire, Vampire Lord, Ruler of Transylvania, Alchemist, Vampire Lord, Undead, Vampire, Prince of Wallachia, University of Bucharest's professor, Aristocrat, Dark Lord / Demon King; formerly a human Knight / Crusader / Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampiric Physiology, Immunity to all of the known vampire weaknesses, Skilled Swordsman, Can walk or crawl on any surface for a floor and ceiling, Sharp claws and teeth, Master Combatant and Tactician, Master Alchemist, Can turn virgins of the opposite sex into vampires, Blood Absorption, Beast Mastery (Has mastery of various sorts of demonic beasts, such as hellish bats and ravens. Can control bats), Enhanced Senses (super-hearing, Can track prey across kilometers through the scent of their blood. It can perfectly see at night and from great distances. Can hear someone's heartbeat from many meters away. Enhanced Smell), Body Control (Can pass through cracks by bending his body), Flight, Size Manipulation (Vlad displayed this ability when he shrunk Bela), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; cannot be killed as long as humanity, and the Chaos within their hearts exist. Will reform and revive even if his soul is destroyed and his existence is erased), Longevity, Resurrection (Revives once every century, and will always revive stronger than before. Can reincarnate even if he is sealed in another dimension), Invulnerability (Can only be harmed and killed by specific Holy or Vampiric Weapons, such as the Vampire Killer, the Alucard Sword and Spear, or Shanoa's Dominus), Shapeshifting (Can manifest as a pillar of fire, as flaming clouds, or as swarms of bats / ravens), Summoning (Able to summon armies of demons from the guts of Hell), Immense Magic and Master of Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can shoot Ice attacks), Lightning Manipulation (Fires Lightning rays from his hands), Electricity Manipulation (Powered up Johnny's laptop with his finger), Air Manipulation (Can create huge tornados and mix them with fire. Produces strong winds that push his foes away), Earth Manipulation (Can provoke small earthquakes), Weather Manipulation (Can easily create thunderstorms, firestorms, bloodstorms), Elemental Intangibility (Can turn into mist and Shadow forms), Elemental Barriers, Poison Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can control shadows, Either Fear Manipulation or Animal Manipulation (Got a Shark to do what he wants but it is unspecified whether he tamed it or scared it), Regeneration Negation (Even after sleeping in his coffin for one year, Alucard has yet to regenerate from the wounds Dracula left him with), Biological Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Holds control over the Chaos opposite to God's Order), Life Death Manipulation (Scaling from Death, whose power derives from Dracula), Void Manipulation / Existence Erasing (Can erase souls from existence with the Power of Dominance, and this extends even to Abstract Embodiments like Death), Matter Manipulation, Absorption, Black Hole Creation, Dimensional Creation, Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Barrier Creation, Resistance to Time Stop, Soul Manipulation (Through the Power of Dominance, he has control over the souls of every demon, as well as all the tortured souls in The Abyss), Can devour the souls of others through their blood, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Telepathy, Telekinesis (Used this in various ways), Dream Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Resistance to Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation, Familiar Summoning (Can summon undead familiars from the souls he absorbed to serve him, retaining all of the powers they used in life, like Walter, Tubalcain and Rip Van Winkle), Hypnotism, Clairvoyance (Used multiple times in the first two movies, Has a mental link with Werewolves, allowing him to command them), Nigh-Omnipresence/Teleportation, Duplication, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze targets with a glare), Pain inhibition (Because of his immortality, he feels no pain, even when Dr. Frankenstein impales him with a sword. Was shot with many arrows, bitten by plenty of snakes, had an ax stuck in his head all around the same time without him noticing), Minor Body Control, Possible Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Was burned severely with little to no injury but this maybe him just being extremely durable), Possible Immunity to Poison Manipulation (Was bit with what appears to be Pit Vipers with no sign of being hurt or poisoned in any way and just shrugged it off) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Far more powerful than Galamoth, who himself is much more powerful than the Time Reaper, who was destroying the very fabric of time around at least two timelines. His power is what maintains the existence of The Abyss, which is composed of 6 separate Hells which can be entire universes of their own. Far above Menace, who destroyed the entire Abyss upon dying) Speed: FTL+ (Far, far more powerful than numerous demons under his command, such as Paranoia, who is capable of firing Lightspeed Attacks, as all demons under his command are manifestations of his power) Unkown with Schrodinger absorbed (According to the Major, so long as Schrodinger is aware of his existence, he can be "everywhere and nowhere".) Possibly omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: Extended melee range normally. Dozens of miles via thunderstorms. Low Multiversal with his abilities (Can reach into parallel dimensions, planes of existence and realities) Standard Equipment: Judas' Chalice, His cape (Was is shown to be sentient when it danced by itself), His Demon Castle, which he is capable of teleporting and manifesting anywhere he wants. Sword and armor * Demon Castle: Dracula's Demon Castle (悪魔城ドラキュラ Akumajō ''Dorakyura) is the domain of the Prince of Darkness, being the symbol of Dracula's dark magical powers and a'' manifestation of his chaotic will. From the outside, it may appear to be a grant Gothic construction, but it is in truth a creature of living Chaos, born out of the chaotic emotions in human souls. The Demon Castle is an entire pocket dimension to itself, and as such its interior does not abide by the laws of the human world, with its geometry and scope often defying logic. Within Dracula's Castle is an infinity of demons and monsters born of the Castle's magic. * Crimson Stone: The Crimson Stone (深紅の石 Shinku no Ishi) is one of the two greatest treasures of Dracula. A magical stone crafted from Alchemy, it has the power to trap the souls of powerful vampires within it, bestowing he who wields it with immense dark powers. However, it also brings the curse of Vampirism with it, meaning that he who wears the stone shall lose his humanity and become a vampire too. Mathias Cronqvist used the Crimson Stone to absorb the powers of the Vampire Lord Walter Bernhard and become Dracula. * Ebony Stone: The second greatest treasure of Dracula, the Ebony Stone makes it so that Dracula's kingdom is cursed with Eternal Night. Intelligence: Genius (Was recognized as a brilliant mind even by Flynn Carsen, who by the time had at least 22 academic degrees. Was once a brilliant tactician commanding armies of crusaders, and a master alchemist. Manipulated everyone in Lament of Innocence to achieve his goal of becoming a vampire. As Dracula, he is the Dark Lord ruling over all of the Abyss and its countless demons. A master of dark magic, and a very skilled combatant. His hundreds of years of life experience have gifted Dracula with immense knowledge and wisdom. He is an expert mage with an unrivaled mastery over the dark arts, a well-learned and very cultured man in a time where most are ignorant and illiterate, and a brilliant scientist with a knowledge of astronomy, alchemy, chemistry, medicine and engineering that surpasses that of the rest of the world by centuries. Notably, he is capable of constructing Electricity and Steam-based machinery in 1476.) Weaknesses: Weak against Holy Weaponry, though only specific Weapons like the Vampire Killer and Alucard's Sword can kill him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Dark Lord:' Dracula is the Dark Lord, or Demon King (魔王 Maō). He is the entity opposite to God's Order and Goodness, embodying instead both Chaos and Evil. Without evil, there could be no good, and without the Dark Lord to act as a force of absolute evil, God's goodness has no meaning. As Dark Lord, Dracula rules over The Abyss (Hell) and its innumerable demons. Dracula draws power from The Abyss, while simultaneously sustaining The Abyss' very existence. * Power of Dominance: The Power of Dominance is the primary ability of the Dark Lord. Through it, Dracula gains absolute control over the souls of demons. As Dark Lord, Dracula's will extends across all demons, and they owe their very existence to Dracula's power, being as much a part of him as Dracula's own Demon Castle. With the Power of Dominance, Dracula can bend the demonic spirits to his will, absorb the souls of demons to obtain their powers, or even erase their souls from existence * Power of Chaos: As Dark Lord, Dracula acts as the physical herald of Chaos, the abstract entity who is the embodiment of the root of all Evil and Chaotic things. Dracula's very existence is one connected to the Chaos within the heart of every human, with every chaotic thought and feeling produced by humanity empowering him. Similarly, as long as humanity exists and continues to have a chaotic existence, Dracula will never truly die. In combat, Dracula can tap into Chaos' power directly, allowing him to transform into his most powerful form. * Power Over Death: Out of all of Dracula's myriad demonic servants, one stands above the rest: Death, the Grim Reaper. Death is, as its name implies, the God who embodies Death and who collects the souls of all mortals at the end of their lifetime. Death's connection to Dracula goes beyond that which he holds with other demons, as the two began allies when Dracula was still a human. The two hold mutual respect and friendship, and Death is Dracula's confidant and Right-Hand Man. However, despite all his divine powers, Death is still just another demonic soul under Dracula's control, fully susceptible to his master's Power of Dominance. * Demonic Army: As the Dark Lord, Dracula holds control over nearly every demonic entity safe rare, abnormal exceptions. As all demons are his servants, fully bound to his will, Dracula commands large legions of demons, monsters, undead warriors and other entities of the Night. Every time Dracula resurrects, his armies shall rise with him. -'Vampire:' Dracula is a vampire, an immortal undead entity who haunts the Night. More specifically, he is the Vampire King. Vampires can be considered "Demonic Royalty", both for their air of nobility and often elegant appearance, but also because their power far exceeds that of most demons. They possess both incredible physical strength and vast dark magical abilities and usually hold an intrinsic connection to the Chaos in human hearts. As the King of All Vampires, Dracula is the strongest of his race and is revered by lesser vampires as a God. * Immortality: As a Vampire, Dracula is immortal. He is immune to aging and is not susceptible to any earthly disease. Even if he may be killed, his soul shall remain immortal within The Abyss, and within 100 years he shall return to the world of humans, stronger than before. * Invulnerability: As a Vampire, Dracula is effectively invulnerable. No weapon from the human realm can harm him, and even weapons with magical and alchemical origins are useless against him. He is susceptible to damage from Holy Weaponry, such as Angelic or Saintly Swords, Magical Holy Water, etc; However, they will still not kill him. Only very specific Weaponry such as the Belmont Clan's Vampire Killer, Alucard's Sword and Spear, and Shanoa's Dominus, can kill Dracula. * Bloodsucking: As a Vampire, Dracula can feast on the blood of human victims for his pleasure, sustenance, and increase his energies. He may suck a person's blood the traditional way, by biting into their neck, but he is perfectly capable of draining someone's blood through touch alone. * Power Over Humans: Vampires are Influential and seductive creatures, who's dark aura extends into the hearts and minds of men. They can easily control human minds, often passively, turning them into their mindless slaves, possessing them, or even charming them. They can influence their hearts and lead them to evil, as seen when Carmilla started the Witch Hunts across Europe by whispering into the hearts of men. Human souls can also be easily controlled by vampires, as seen when both Elizabeth Bathory and Brauner wielded the souls of the deceased in World War I and II for their purposes. *# Dracula's Curse: Dracula is capable of cursing humanity as a whole through *# Dracula's Curse: The curse is pestilent, and festers in the hearts of humans over time, corrupting them into insanity and murderous rage. If not stopped by Hector in 1479, Dracula's Curse could have destroyed all of mankind. * Shapeshifting: As a Vampire, Dracula is a skilled shapeshifter, being capable of assuming a variety of demonic forms for his dark purposes. Out of these, three are the most important: *# Bat Form: Dracula may transform into a single bat, or into a gigantic swarm of bats for transportation and to overcome his enemy through sheer numbers and disorientation. *# Wolf Form: Dracula can transform into a wolf to gain increased speed, and destroy his opponent with rapid charging attacks. *# Mist Form: Dracula can transform into a cloud of mist, becoming intangible and thus immune to physical harm. Said mist is also often poisonous. -'Magical Powers:' As the Dark Lord, and King of all Vampires, Dracula possesses unrivaled mastery over Dark and Chaotic Magic. As he who controls Chaos, Dracula's power is unmatched only a few foolish demons ever dare to challenge his Throne. * Hellfire: A classic attack Dracula is fond of. With a wave of his cape, the Count releases a trio of hellish fireballs to scorch his opponent. * Dark Inferno: A more powerful variation of the Hellfire attack. Waving his cape, Dracula fires a pair of dark, meteoric orbs of darkness that bring great destruction. * Dark Metamorphosis: With this spell, Dracula greatly enhances his vampire Blood-Draining abilities. * Dark Void: With this spell, Dracula can teleport as a black mist of bats. * Demonic Cleansing: Dracula summons a gigantic pillar of scorching hellfire to destroy his opponent. * Dark Blaze: Dracula summons pillars of dark magic to destroy his opponent. * Soul Steal: An incredibly powerful spell that allows Dracula to rip and absorb the souls of nearby enemies, devouring their essence and vitality and converting it into power. * Blood Storm: In a mockery of the Belmont's Hydro Storm, Dracula can provoke a rain of acid blood. * Meteor Shower: Dracula can cause a barrage of flaming meteors to descend from the skies and destroy his opponents. * Demonic Meggido: The Demonic Meggido (デモニックメキド Demonikku Mekido) is Dracula's ultimate magical attack. Spreading his arms and charging his power, demonic runes manifest before Dracula as his magic concentrates into the form of a gigantic sphere of destruction, which is fired at the opponent provoking a huge explosion. Dracula can also fire this attack as a gigantic spherical wave of destruction with him as its center. * Immortality: This ability is rather ambiguous, as Dracula himself has stated that immortality is a myth. However, what it most likely refers to is the human souls inside Dracula; it has been speculated that when damaged by blows that would have killed or incapacitated him such as exceedingly holy weapons, the damage is instead directed to his reservoir of souls. Because this ability does not grant him true immortality, it can be considered as pseudo-immortality. However, after "Monster of God" Anderson destroyed the rest of Level 0, Dracula was still able to regenerate on par with him. (This was on par with Dracula before releasing Level 0). However, the "soul count" theory is just a fan theory and has never been definitively proven, although there is some evidence in the series to support it. When he is struck by holy weapons some of the souls spontaneously die even though they were unscathed. Also, at the end of the series, Dracula stated he returns by killing all the souls inside him but one. It was even speculated by Anderson, an experienced vampire hunter/expert, that this was the reason for his not being able to kill Dracula. * Ultimate Regeneration: Dracula's ability to regenerate is considerably greater than any other vampire's in the entire series. He has regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. When damaged to an extreme extent, his body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. Exceedingly holy weapons have been shown to incapacitate him for a time, but even Anderson, augmented with Helena's Nail, could do no lasting harm to him. While regenerating against Anderson, he became a shadow entity at one point. * Superhuman Accuracy: Dracula has been known to hit targets at great range using handguns while looking the other way. He does this by using his so-called 'third eye'. * Superhuman Agility: The ability to defy gravity to an uncertain limit. He is also seen leaping impossible distances and can walk up vertical surfaces. * Intangibility: The ability to pass through solid objects. * Incorporeality: Dracula's true form is a shadow-like a non-physical entity. All physical and even supernatural attacks phase right through him and it is extremely difficult to damage his true form. * Shadow Manipulation: Manipulation of shadows into physical form, which he can then use however he wishes. * Blood Manipulation: The ability to control blood with the mind, as demonstrated when he absorbed the blood of London's dead in volume 10. * Shapeshifting: Dracula can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hellhounds, other human forms including a little girl, an amorphous mass of darkness, and many other forms. Dracula has four known human forms, each with different characteristics and weapons. He also states that his form means nothing and that he can take any form that he chooses. * Weather Control: The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit, as demonstrated by the fog created when he returned to London aboard the H.M.S Eagle. * Smoke Manipulation: The ability to control smoke to an unknown extent. * Teleportation: The ability to disappear and reappear somewhere else. He also can levitate. * Telekinesis: In the manga, Dracula uses telekinesis to close a door on a fleeing SWAT officer. He also launched six SWAT officers into the air and guided them to flag poles where they were impaled. Dracula is later seen moving a broken down air-craft carrier from the Gulf of Italy to the Dover of London all in a little less than 40 minutes. * Telepathy: Dracula can speak telepathically to his fledgling, Seras Victoria. * Mind Reading: He can listen to what the others are thinking of. * Hypnosis: Dracula was able to hypnotize a hotel receptionist who objected to the size of his luggage (his coffin) when he traveled to Brazil to investigate leads on Millennium (fans sometimes call it the "Love Beam" after a remark from Pip). * Precognition: As a standard for a vampire, he has precognition, the ability to see into the immediate future, which allows him to predict the movements of the opponents he fights. According to Pip, a vampire can easily dodge a bullet with their ability to predict human movements. * Familiar Summoning: The ability to summon familiars, the souls of those whose blood he has sucked in a variety of forms that either sprout from his body or swarm around him as an army numbering in the millions. These familiars can also include animals such as horses and the weapons and abilities that the familiars possessed in life, but Dracula can only use this ability when Control Art Restriction System Level Zero is released. The familiars can come in two ways, one is similar to a ghoul, mindless and constantly moaning in pain, while the other is the soul manifesting exactly how it was when it was alive, personality, powers, and all. It's unknown if vampires have control of how they want their familiars to manifest, or if the soul loses its personality traits (although the former seems more likely). * Bloodsucking: The ability to suck a person's blood and absorb their soul and, consequently, their knowledge and memories. (He learns more about Millennium after absorbing Tubalcain). He can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin, as he does with Luke Valentine's blood after his hellhound had eaten Luke's body. Dracula can also draw in blood from millions of people over vast distances (at least throughout the city of London). * Hibernation: Dracula can survive long periods without consuming blood, but can fight at a usual level of strength after drinking even the smallest bit of blood. * Immunity to Vampiric Weaknesses: '''His abilities and health are not in any way compromised by such things as sunlight or silver. It appears that the only weapons capable of harming him to any real extent is the holiest of Christian artifacts, such as Father Anderson after augmenting his abilities with Helena's Nail (a nail, which was from the True Cross, which crucified Jesus Christ, and was blessed by his blood) but even that did no permanent or even lasting, damage. * '''Supernatural Sense: The ability to sense supernatural activity (In The Dawn, a prequel to Hellsing, Dracula knew the Captain was a werewolf the moment he saw him, and in the OVA, he could see the blessings on Father Anderson's bayonets as well as the holy barrier preventing their escape). * Quantum Reality Manipulation: At the end of the series, Dracula has acquired Schrödinger's powers after absorbing him during the Millennium incident. This grants him the ability to exist wherever and however he wishes to. It also makes him immortal; Any alterations to his person by outside forces can simply be imagined away, including fatal injuries. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampires Category:Composites Category:Mind Control Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Composite fiction Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental User Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blood Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Void Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters